Sima Cao
Overview Sima Cao, also known as the Fortress City, is the Imperial Capital of Sapphiria. As it is both the seat of the empire and the most populated city in Sapphiria, Sima Cao is heavily fortified and defended from both inside and outside incursions. When the city isn't in lock down, it is a melting pot of the five cultures of the Sapphirian Empire: the Japanese, the Russians, the Polish, the French and the Germans. Due to the sheer size of the city, Sima Cao is sectioned off into five districts. Clockwise, the order goes as follows: the Entry District, the Market District, the Military-Industrial District, the Entertainment District, and the Castle District at the center of it all. The Castle District is the most fortified of all, as it houses the Imperial Palace, often populated by nobility and important guests. Hoping to keep the place organized, Emperor Gregory maintains this layout with high hopes for its' success and the success of their empire. City Sectors Entry District The Entry District is, true to its name, the common entry point for most as they travel into Sima Cao. Connected directly to the front gates of the city, security checkpoints are placed all about to ensure that none who come in are of evil or malicious intent. By far, the Entry District is the smallest, passing just a few short blocks before turning into the nearby Market District. Market District The Market District is the second largest sector in the city, only dwarfed by the Military-Industrial District. The markets are frequented by merchants from all over Sapphiria, and even from other nations in the Sherwood Isles. It is common to find exotic goods here, ranging from expensive furs and goods from the Emerald Isle, or expertly-crafted weapons from the veteran blacksmiths of Rubidia. The natives of Sapphiria often peddle their wares here as well; considering that Sima Cao is the heart of the empire, merchants take advantage of this to show their products to the biggest crowds available. Military-Industrial District Dominated by the Northarian Militia, the Military-Industrial District is mostly composed of factories and other assorted buildings of great importance. Industry is a pride often taken seriously, especially when it involves arming the troops. This district is the primary source of the gun trade in Sapphiria, and is what arms most of the nation's armies. With magitek on the rise, the district has also become a popular area to showcase the latest security models; ranging from robotic attack dogs to fierce, humanoid sentries. Entertainment/Red Light District As its name suggests, the Entertainment District focuses entirely on the finer aspects of life; whether it be simple partying or things that shouldn't be discussed in polite company. As such, the district is overseen by the Eastarians, who use it to indulge in their rather unique ways of entertainment. Those who are stressed out and down on their luck typically come here to unwind, visiting the many nightclubs and brothels and bars that are scattered across the district. Castle District At the center of the city is the Castle District; not as big as the other districts, the Castle District only houses the royal castle and a small courtyard outside. The castle is the most protected area out of the entire city, with patrols constantly monitoring the courtyard and the castle walls. The castle itself is massive and opulent, possessing the finest materials from all of Sapphiria. Currently, the throne is occupied by the Goddess Sapphirian, and her husband Gregory Theodore Ming. Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire